


Things Kept in the Dark

by siriusdamage



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is just sad and gay, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I made Adam so sad I'm so sorry, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Iverson (Voltron), Physical hurt/comfort, They're All Gay, Underage Drinking, i mean it doens't SAY he's underage but they're cadets so I'm gonna say that they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusdamage/pseuds/siriusdamage
Summary: Hey! This fic was a nice break from all the fluffy BNHA content I've been writing, it felt good to write a bit of angst. This fic was actually based off of an rp I did as Shiro! If the Adam I was rping is reading this, hello, I hope you enjoyed the written out version of our rp.





	Things Kept in the Dark

Adam stumbled into the dorm room he and Shiro shared. It was just past two am, and he was just getting home now. His steps were staggered as he slowly made his way to the bed. He slipped and fell face-first onto the ground. He had misjudged how far his bed was and fell a little too soon. 

"Fuck, ow," He groaned, slowly pulling his head up.

Shiro's eyes opened, shuffling up in his bed. He leaned over and turned a light on next to him. "Adam? Is that you?"

Adam sat up, shuffling back a bit. "I'm fine, I'm fine." 

Shiro took a glance at the clock. "Adam, it's two A.M., where the hell were you?"

Adam took a while to respond, sitting up and rubbing his nose. He sat with his back against the bed. “Got, uh, lost. On my way back.”

"You're telling me," Shiro sighed. "that you got so lost on a campus you've lived on for years that you're getting back at two A.M."

Adam nodded, shooting a fake smile at Shiro. He noticed the blood dripping down into his mouth. "Aw, shit." He laughed, spitting some blood out. He tipped his head back, holding his nose.

"Shit, Adam, are you okay?"

"It's just a nosebleed." Adam paused for a moment. "Be a dear and pass me a tissue, would you?"

Shiro grabbed a tissue from the nearby tissue box and passed it to Adam. "You remember how to treat a nosebleed, right?"

"Uh, is it RICE? Remove constricting clothing, ice... C, and um... elevate!" He shoved the tissue up his nose, closing his eyes tightly. 

"I, uh..." Shiro sighed. "No." He sighed as he grabbed another tissue, walking over to Adam and crouching down in front of him. "Just no. Adam, just keep your head up straight to let the blood drip out, pinch your nose to help stop the bleeding sooner, and use the tissues to collect the blood. It's not that difficult."

Adam paused. "Ugh, RICE is for sprains, isn't it?" He closed his eyes and pinched his nose, taking the other tissue from Shiro. "Hey, do me a favour and please don’t turn the lights on."

"If it helps," Shiro sighed. "But could you tell me why are you really back so late? I was getting worried, Adam."

"Don't be worried about me, I'm fine." His voice was tight from pinching his nose and his speech was slightly slurred.

"Are you... are you drunk?"

Adam laughed softly. "Am I- Yes, 'Kashi, I am very drunk." 

"Adam..." Shiro's voice trailed off as he stared at Adam with confusion and concern.

"Just... don’t worry about it. Everything’s fine. I’m just sort of worried about..." he sighed and shook his head. "Never mind. I’ll figure everything out. You can go back to bed if you want."

"No, Adam," Shiro reached and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "Please, tell me what's going on. I just want to help. This isn't like you."

Adam flinched at the touch of Shiro. He flinched _hard_. "It's none of your concern," Adam tried to push Shiro away, his arms weak. "Just go to bed."

"It is my concern," Shiro was trying to keep his voice from shaking too much."Adam, you're my friend and I care about you so I'm not going to bed until you tell me what's wrong."

Adam sighed and pushed himself up, only to have his arms fall out from underneath him. "I’m fine," he grumbled. "I promise."

Shiro didn't know what to say. He knew there was something happening with Adam, but he didn't know what. If he was going out and getting sloppy drunk and then coming back at 2 am, it's clearly something that's really bothering him. "Adam, please..."

"Shiro, just stop it, for the love of god," he groaned. "I'm fine. Really, I'm fine." Adam rested a hand on Shiro's knee, unintentionally getting blood on his pyjama pants. "Shit, sorry, my knuckles..."

Shiro became even more worried. "What's going on? Please, tell me."

Adam shook his head. “C-can you just help me to bed?” he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Shiro slowly stood up, still in his tired state, reaching out a hand to help Adam. "C'mon."

Adam grasped onto Shiro's hand, both of which were sticky with blood. "Shit, I’m so sorry," he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment and taking a deep breath. Adam let Shiro pull him up, clinging to the taller man tightly as he found his footing. It was then, when he was face to face with Shiro, that his black eye became apparent, even in the dim lighting.

Shiro couldn't believe what he was seeing. Had Adam gotten into a bar fight or something? Did someone jump him? "Oh my god..." was all he could muster at that moment. He wanted to believe Adam when he said he was okay but now he knew he couldn't. Shiro, well, he didn't know what to believe.

Adam pulled away as Shiro stared at him, crashing down onto his bed with a 'flump' sound. "Oh your god what?" He asked, forcing a laugh.

"Adam, I'm really worried. You've been acting strange recently and now this? You come home drunk, bloody, and bruised at 2 am, and you expect me to think you're okay?" Shiro was starting to get mad, his voice so loud he was afraid he would wake someone up. "I'm tired of this. I'm tired of pretending you're okay when you're clearly not. I'm tired of watching you struggle." Shiro took a breath, trying to calm down. "Just tell me what's going on."

Adam stared up at Shiro for a while before starting to cry, head in his hands. Drops of both blood and tears fell onto the bedsheets. "I-I," he started, with no earthly idea how to actually put anything into words.

"Oh, Adam, I'm so sorry." Shiro shuffled over to him. "I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me." 

Adam only sobbed harder, breathing jagged as he hiccuped loudly. "Fuck, I’m s-so sorry, Takashi," he stammered out. "I’m not crying because of you."

Shiro sat on the bed next to Adam, reluctantly placing a hand on his back to try and comfort him. Adam winced at the touch. 

Shiro took a breath. "You don't have to tell me now. Just soon… please." 

"I'm gay." Adam blurted out, turning away from Shiro. "I'm sorry if... if that means we can’t b-be friends. But I snuck out to go to a gay bar tonight and g-got jumped on my way out. So I went into a liquor store and got properly drunk, I-I..."

"Adam." Shiro saying his name caused Adam to look up at him. "Hey, it's okay." He shuffled closer to Adam, feeling a strange sense of relief. "Actually, I..." Shiro hesitated. _Should now really be the time?_ "I thought I was the only one."

Adam leaned into Shiro, slowly closing his eyes. "Really?"

Shiro let out his breath, unaware that he was holding it, and smiled softly. "Yeah." 

Adam smiled weakly, wiping his eyes. "That's, uh, that's cool..."

"Do you feel any better?" Shiro inquired. "I mean, now that you've gotten it off your chest."

Adam shrugged, wincing. "I mean, kind of. Still in a lot of physical pain, though."

"How about I grab a first aid kit so I can help you out and then we can both get some rest, okay?" Shiro suggested.

Adam sniffled. "S-sounds good."

"Alright, you stay here while I go grab it."

Shiro returned moments later, first aid kit in hand, and sat down again. "What should we address first?" 

"I dunno, the-there’s a lot... there was two of them. I only even escaped because this guy came out and rescued me. I ran away before the cops showed." He sighed and pulled off his shirt. "One of them had a ring." His chest was littered with scrapes and puncture wounds. Shiro could see that the blood had soaked through the shirt Adam was holding in his hand. Most of the blood had dried and was sticky against Adam's chest.

Shiro took a deep breath. He tried to push back his remorse, right now he had to think like a first aider and help Adam in whatever way he could. He did what any trained person would do- clean and dress the wounds as he was taught. He tried his best to go quickly so Adam didn't have to be in too much pain for long, and soon all of the wounds on Adam's chest were bandaged and done with. "I hope that will suffice."

Adam smiled fondly at Shiro. "Considering I was content going to bed like that, I'm sure I'll be fine." He fell silent for a moment, swaying slightly. "Takashi?" 

Shiro looked up from going through the first aid kit at the sound of his name. "Yeah?"

This is gonna sound gay, but. Could you sleep with me tonight? Not-not like..." he sighed and looked down. “It was really scary."

"Of course," Shiro smiled at Adam.

Adam sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said quietly.

Adam nodded, kicking off his shoes and pulling on a pair of pyjama bottoms. "Sounds good," he said softly.

"Your bed or mine?" He asked. "Sorry, that sounded very... wrong."

Adam laughed hoarsely. "I mean, I think I’m gonna have a hard time moving from this one."

"Your bed it is." Shiro shuffled backwards on Adam's bed, slowly lying down.

Adam laid down next to Shiro, scooting closer to him and closing his eyes. "Thank you..."

Adam rested his head on Shiro's chest and Shiro wrapped his arms around him.

"It's, uh, it's nothing." Shiro said. "I'm just glad you're safe now."

Shiro was about to continue speaking until he noticed Adam had fallen asleep. He smiled fondly at Adam, feeling his eyes slowly shut as he drifted to sleep with Adam in his arms.

Shiro's eyes fluttered open. It took him a moment to recall what had happened the previous night. His eyes looked around, before focusing on the barely-awake Adam laying next to him. Well, more against him than next to him. Shiro tapped Adam on the shoulder slightly to wake him up. "Hey…"

Adam blinked awake slowly, taking a deep breath. "Hey," he said hoarsely. "How’d you sleep?"

"Pretty well, considering I only fell asleep at three. Maybe four." Shiro answered. "You?"

Adam laughed hoarsely and nodded. "Pretty well, considering I got the shit beat out of me."

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asked.

Adam turned to face Shiro, eyes widening at how close they were. "Uh, I’m fine... sore, incredibly sore... but..." He swallowed, trying to will his blush down. "I-I think I'll be fine."

"Just... let me know if you need anything. I'm here to help."

Adam smiled softly and then closed his eyes. "Then ten more minutes."

Shiro smiled; of course, Adam wanted to sleep longer. He glanced at the clock, making the decision that ten extra minutes would be okay. He knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep; once he was awake, he was awake and wasn't getting back to sleep. He looked down at Adam. He'd never have thought he'd be in this situation, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

He woke up ten minutes later, blushing faintly. "Dude... how long have you been watching me sleep?" he laughed nervously, looking sheepish.

Shiro blushed profusely, avoiding eye contact. "I, uh… n-not long."

Adam swallowed and sat up slowly. "Better get ready for school then."

Shiro facepalmed internally. He had forgotten they had to go to school. "Do we have to go to school? Can't we just... call in sick or something?"

Adam shrugged. "Just tell them you got a stomach bug and I got it too because we share a room."

Shiro smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

Adam grinned and looked up at Shiro. "Such a rebel."

"Hey, I just wanna spend time with you," Shiro smiled. "Can you blame me?" 

Adam blushed, rolling his eyes. "Make the call, loser."

"Fine, but you'll have to move so I can get my phone."

"No..." Adam whined.

"I don't wanna move either, but it's either move briefly and not go to school, or go to school," Shiro shrugged slightly. "Your choice."

Adam sat up slowly, looking betrayed. "Fine." He groaned.

Shiro got up and found his phone to quickly make the call. Luckily, the teacher bought his excuse and he was able to get he and Adam the day off of school.

Shiro walked over to his side of the room, found his phone, made the call, and returned to Adam a few minutes later. "I hope you realize Iverson is gonna have our collective ass for missing class." He said as he took a seat on the bed.

"Nothing could be done. We're both sick off our asses." Adam stated, a slight smile beginning to spread across his face.

Shiro sighed, looking over at Adam. "Are we going to talk about last night?"

Adam looked away, sighing softly. "Uh... no?"

Shiro sighed. "Adam, I don’t wanna talk about it either. But we kind of have to. We can’t just let something like this go unsaid."

"Yes, we can. It’s very easy. I’ll start by not saying anything, you join in when it feels right."

"I get if you don’t wanna talk about it now, but soon?" Shiro asked.

Adam rubbed his face before flinching. "Right. Ow. What’s to talk about?"

"Well, for starters, we both kind of yelled at each other and simultaneously came out to each other," Shiro wasn’t making eye contact. "And then we spent the night cuddling in the same bed. So you’re expecting us not to talk about that?"

Adam sat down on his own bed, staring at the ground. "People can cuddle, Takashi."

"I know but…" Shiro’s voice trailed off slightly. “What about the rest of it? It’s a pretty significant thing to happen, Adam."

Adam got quiet for a while. "So we’re gay. So what?"

"Adam…" Shiro was trying his best to put things into words. "You’re the first person I’ve told. I haven’t told any of my family or friends, I've barely even come out to myself. But I told you. Can you maybe think about that? That I had this huge secret like that and you’re the first person to know? Did you think that maybe there's a reason for that?"

Adam sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "Okay, what's the reason, Takashi? What is this oh-so-important reason?" 

Shiro took a breath, not believing that he was about to say what he was going to say. "I think… I think I like you. More than just a friend…"

Adam opened his eyes, looking up at Shiro. "Oh…"

Shiro felt his face burn and he darted his eyes away from Adam. He looked as I'd he were about to cry. "I’m sorry, I get if you don’t wanna be around me or anything. I should've just kept this to myself."

Adam stood up, resting a hand on Shiros arm. "Hey."

A chill ran through Shiro's body at Adam's touch. He looked over at Adam.

"I… I like you too, man," Adam said softly. "I’m not gonna stop wanting to be around you, 'Kashi. The way I'm seeing it now, I don't think I'll ever stop wanting to be around you."

Shiro’s eyes widened. He stayed silent for a moment, trying to process the information he was being told. "Really?"

"Yeah," Adam said, his face beginning to blush. 

Shiro let out a deep sigh. "Can I… can I hug you?"

"Oh my god, you awkward nerd, of course you can hug me." Adam laughed.

Shiro moved close to Adam and very suddenly pulled him into a hug. Adam was taken aback by the suddenness of it at first, but after a few seconds he relaxed and returned the hug. It was almost blissful.

The two separated, their arms still barely intertwined, their faces just centimetres apart.

Shiro's face turned bright red. "Can… can I-"

"You don't have to ask." Adam cut him off.

Shiro placed a hand on Adam's face, pulled him in close, and…

Their lips collided. It was the best feeling either of them had felt in a long time. It was pure bliss. They both knew in that moment that after all the struggling, all the questioning, all the sleepless nights and the restless days, this was it.

This was their happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic was a nice break from all the fluffy BNHA content I've been writing, it felt good to write a bit of angst. This fic was actually based off of an rp I did as Shiro! If the Adam I was rping is reading this, hello, I hope you enjoyed the written out version of our rp.


End file.
